1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer pointer cleaning implements. More particularly, this invention relates to a computer pointer cleaner, and a method of using a mouse incorporating a computer pointer cleaner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is common for computers to be operated with electro-mechanical pointing devices, such as a mouse. In addition to performing other functions, a mouse is used to move the position of a cursor on a computer screen. Generally, a user slides a mouse across a flat surface such as a desktop causing the cursor on the computer screen to change position.
In particular, in a typical mouse, a ball positioned within the mouse and protruding partially from the bottom surface of the mouse rotates as the mouse is moved across a surface. As the mouse is moved, the ball frictionally engages rotating position members within the mouse causing the position members to rotate. The rotational movement of the position members, in turn, cause sensors within the mouse to generate signals indicative of the rotational position of the position members. The signals are sent to the computer which uses the signals to proportionately move a cursor on the computer display to a new position.
For the mouse to operate properly, the ball and position members within the mouse housing should generally be kept clean and free of lint, dirt, oil and other debris. Otherwise, the rotational movement of the ball and the members will be impeded. However, the constant movement of the mouse across a surface causes the ball to pick up debris and foreign matter from the surface which can then be transferred onto the position members within the mouse. The accumulation of debris on the position members can eventually cause the mouse to function poorly.
To clear debris from the inner components, the mouse can be disassembled and the individual components cleaned. However, many users neglect to regularly clean the components of the mouse. In fact, many users never clean the internal components. Consequently, the accumulated debris on the ball and the position members eventually build up preventing accurate operation of the mouse. As a result, movement of the cursor on the screen will fail to properly correspond to the movement of the mouse across a surface.
To address the problems associated with the accumulation of dirt and debris within a mouse, a number of cleaning implements have been designed. For example, one cleaning implement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,618 to Chapin, Jr. This patent discloses a mouse having a mouse ball that is covered in hook and loop material and the ball can be rolled over a surface of mating hook and loop material to clean the ball. As a result, debris within the mouse is picked up by the hook and loop material on the ball and is then transferred to the surface with mating hook and loop material. However, this system requires that the user disassemble the mouse, remove the ball, cover the mouse in hook-and-loop material, reassemble the mouse, and slide the mouse and sheathed ball across a special surface. Subsequently, the mouse must be disassembled again and the ball unsheathed to resume normal operation. Because of these cumbersome use requirements, users are unlikely to use this device at sufficiently regular intervals to avoid the accumulation of debris on the inner components of the mouse. Consequently, debris will accumulate within the mouse and interfere with the proper functioning of the mouse.
Other implements for cleaning a computer mouse include curved elongated brushes that can slide into the mouse housing such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,999 to Smith. The Smith device requires that the user disassemble the mouse, remove components, manually brush out debris, and reassemble the mouse. Accordingly, individuals are also unlikely to perform these various steps on any type of a regular basis which would prevent the accumulation of debris within the mouse housing thereby eventually causing the mouse to perform poorly.
Another cleaning system, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,438 to Field, employs a spherical container with a tacky interior lining. In that system, a roller ball is placed in the container and moved around to enable the tacky liner to collect debris on the ball. However, this device also requires that the user disassemble the mouse, remove the ball, place the ball in a container with a tacky liner, and move the container around so that the ball within the container rolls. The tacky liner within the container removes debris from the surface of the ball thereby cleaning the ball. The user then has to reassemble the mouse. Accordingly, like the devices described above, the device disclosed in the '438 patent requires that the user perform a number of tasks in order to clean the ball. Again, many users are unlikely to regularly disassemble the mouse and clean the components. Another disadvantage of this device is that it only cleans the ball and not any of the other components of the mouse.
Another mouse cleaning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,845 to Chait. This patent discloses a device which uses a gasket formed by netting material that is attached to an absorbent pad which is positioned between the roller ball and an exterior retaining clip. As the ball rolls, the gasket net scrapes debris from the surface of the ball while the absorbent pad collects moisture, oil and the debris scraped from the ball by the net. As a result, some debris is removed from the ball. However, this device is ineffective as it requires that the user periodically replace the used absorbent pad and net with a new absorbent pad and net. Specifically, the gasket will eventually be saturated with dirt and debris limiting its effectiveness at keeping the mouse clean. If not replaced, the accumulated debris on the absorbent pad and net may eventually be transferred back to the ball and subsequently transferred to other mouse components such as rotating position members, and ultimately affecting operation of the mouse. Further, as the gasket becomes worn and its effectiveness decreases, debris will increasingly not be picked up by the gasket and will be transferred to the other mouse components such as rotating position member thereby, again, affecting proper operation of the mouse. Further, as the gasket becomes worn and its effectiveness decreases, debris will increasingly not be picked up by the gasket and will be transferred to the other mouse components where it can impair the operability of the mouse.
Hence, the prior art devices are inadequate for cleaning a computer mouse as they require too much effort on the part of the user, and they fail to consistently and reliably remove debris and other particles from the components within a mouse housing while the mouse is in use. Specifically, these devices require the user to periodically perform a number of cleaning steps to clean the mouse which many users will not do. Moreover, the prior art devices are designed to clean either the ball or the interior of the mouse housing, but fail to clear debris from the rollers within the mouse housing.
Accordingly, there remains a need for cleaning device that clears debris from the components within a mouse while the mouse is in normal use in such a manner that the cleaning apparatus is less likely to be clogged, and does not require any user intervention beyond normal use.